Gone
by Living in Illusion
Summary: One moment, Leah was fighting next to him, the next moment, she was on the floor and breathing her last and it was all her fault, it was all Bella's fault. Blackwater


**I know I should be studying for my exams but I can't seem to help myself. I just found this copy of mine which I had rendered lost long ago. As soon as I read it, I knew, I had to type it and post it.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applied.**

**Pairing: Blackwater(Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black)

* * *

_Gone_

* * *

**

Jacob Black couldn't believe his eyes as her little form fell to the floor. It occurred right in front of him in slow motion. The new born vampire she was supposed to be fighting had nearly torn her apart and threw her to the floor. With a fading growl, her body hit the floor, blood trailing all over.

He viciously tore at the throat of the young maniac he was indulged with, swerved it to his side and lunged forward to her. He could see her mind swirling in white scorching pain. He stood in front of the vampire whose blood red eyes were upon Leah's bloodied body, as if feasting the sight.

The young vampire made a jump to go past him, to his new kill but Jacob was too fast. The vampire shrieked in agony whilst he tore upon his chest. He couldn't get enough of it and he continued to inflict his blows upon the bastard who had done this to her. God knew in how many pieces he had torn that thing apart when he heard her whimper.

His anger subsided in an instant and was replaced by sudden fear. He growled steadily as he sniffed around for the any signs of those blood lusting creeps. There were none. The fight had been won but at a terrible loss. He turned backwards, he didn't even have the mind to phase back to his human form when he saw his furry little worf whimpering on the floor, weltered on the pool of her own blood.

She had taken down as many as the new bloodsuckers he had. He had asked her to go slow but she had just laughed at his concern and went in, full force ahead. She just wanted him to know she wasn't that weak. And this was what it lead to.

There was a feeling of foreboding that had coiled in his stomach since early this morning. They were planning with Jasper about how to attack, when to attack and where to attack. Leah was listening intently to the blond strategy master as he explained her position to her.

Jacob had suddenly intervened,'You are not going!'

'And miss out on all the fun, no way!' She had defied him bemusedly.

'It is far too dangerous for you and it is final, you are not going!' Jacob said with a note of finality in his voice.

'What are you on about Jacob?' She had asked sullenly. 'I _am_ strong, _I _can be of help.'

He was about to go alpha on her and command her to stay put but Bella had decided to stick her _unwanted _nose in the matter. 'She is right, you know, she can be of immense help.'

Everyone had agreed to Bella, well everyone but Seth and Edward of course. Seth because he loved his sister and Edward, because being the chivalrous male he was, he didn't want her to fight and get hurt. (He offered the same explanation as Bella eyed him suspiciously.)

Jacob didn't want her in on this fight. He should've trusted his own instincts and commanded her to stay put. And for he didn't, she was on the puddle of her own blood. The small bruises and the cut would've healed pretty quick thanks to the Wolf blood on her but the attack upon her was so continuous that another five wounds were formed on her body before the first one would heal and the vampire venom that had came into contact to her bloodstream directly had been the fatal blow.

He nudged her snout with his gently. Her bright ebony orbs were losing light and fast. He couldn't think what to do. He had never imagined what it'd be like to lose his Beta. As soon as what he had just thought caught in his mind, he almost went limp. He most certainly didn't wanna lose his beta.

on his frantic thinking of what to do, the answer came to him, _'Find Carlisle Cullen_.' He would surely know what to do. He was about to go fetch him, she whimpered. He hissed in her pain.

_'Don't leave Jake.'_

_'But Mr Carlisle Cullen...'_

_'I need some favours from you, please stay.'_

_'Please Leah, let me just get Carlisle..'_

_'Oh, how the mighty has fallen. Are you scared for me, my mighty Alpha?_' Leah chuckled soundly which rather caused her furry face to contort in pain.

_'Morph back, please.'_ She asked.

How could he deny that fragile voice of hers. This could be the last time when she would even talk to him. He sat down and pulled her little broken boy on his lap.

_'Take care of my Sethy boy once I am gone 'kay. This will break him down but be sure to be there to pick up the pieces for him.'_

He was falling into pieces right now. Who was going to be there to pick up the pieces for him?

_'And below my bed, there is a wedding gift for Emily. Would you please give it to her when she weds.'_

How could she even think of mundane things like that at a time like this? Guess that was how she always was.

_'And tell Sam that I forgive him and I am happy for him. Tell him, I loved him!'_

'What about me?' He wanted to scream out.

'This is all my fault!' He whispered, his voice heavy as emotions started to pool on his chest,'I should've alpha-commanded you...I should've never...I should've never...'

_'Jay_...' Her thoughts were beginning to puncture and her breathing went almost very very heavy.

'What Leah, what?' He nearly hyperventilated. He would do anything, say anything, even kill anyone to keep her talking.

_'Can I tell you...that...that...'_

'Leah!' His voice was getting rougher, more urgent. She needed to keep talking until Carlisle arrived. Gods, where was a doctor when you needed one!

_'I love you...my mighty alpha.' _She said with contentment,'And I am happy.'

With a collosal effort, she leaned up while he supported her and then she rubbed her nose with his. He saw a blinding light in her eyes, the light she said she always wanted to keep her happy and it was with him. It was always him.

As soon as the light flashed in her eyes, it was gone. Her breathing stopped softly. And all there was left was a dull obsidian stare that left a void in his soul.

With little things they often did, with little fights they had, with long chases they shared together and with little chats they had about their lives, she had made a place in his heart. She had replaced Bella entirely form his heart and now she was gone and he didn't even tell her he loved her.

'I love you too!' He whispered as hot trail of salty wetness trailed down his eyes. He hugged her now cold body, rocking it back and forth. He felt utterly lost and suddenly very very alone, estranged.

Why didn't he realize it sooner that she had meant this much to him. Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, he his heart couldn't beat anymore and with a loud scream, he let out all the frustration inside him swirl around him.

'Jacob...' A supposed to be warm and comforting voice of Bella Swan spoke.

He jerked his head up. His once lively and happy face was now gaunt, his once whole heart was now shattered. He could see Bella and whole Cullen clan there standing in front of him. Why didn't they come sooner? Why hadn't they come sooner. Edward was supposed to fighting alongside them today, why wasn't he there? All these questions haunted his mind but he felt to weak to even ask.

He felt the vague and unnervingly silent mind of Seth. The little wolf didn't speak, didn't even say a single thing, he just stared at the motionless carcass of what used to be his loving sister.

'I am so sorry.'

Her words felt hollow, cheap, cold, worthless, for they couldn't bring her back. They were just words, almost meaningless.

'Are you?' He said, unfeeling,'Are any of you?'

'Of course we are Jacob?' Esme said soothingly but this burn couldn't be soothed be anyone or anything.

He looked into everyone of their faces. There were tears on Bella's eyes but it seemed too fake. And then he saw it, the true pain lied on the dry and cold eyes and uncaring and indifferent faces of Edward and Rosalie.

'Is that why none of you were here while she fought for your safety?' He sneered and turned to Edward. 'Why weren't you here? You were supposed to fight by us here. Why weren't you here. We could've saved her, we could've...' his voice broke in mid sentence.

Bella gasped silently and Jacob knew why Edward wasn't there fighting with him.

'I am so sorry Jake!'She said to get past the guilt that accumulated in her conscience.

It was her who had asked Edward not to leave her lest he would be injured. It was her who had been the sole reason Leah was dead cause if Edward was there the moment the Vampires attacked then she wouldn't be fighting alone. They fought for her protection while she and Edward were in a safe place, maybe smiling and _bedazzling_ each other.

'Jake..' She inched closer.

Jacob screamed churlishly,'Don't come closer, you...you selfish frigid _bitch_. It's all your fault, all your fault!' He couldn't stand there and stare at the uncaring face of Bella, that lying mouth that said that she was sorry actually when she wasn't!

Seeing Jacob on the floor, cuddling the dead body of Leah and almost breaking, a lone tear slid down Edward's face. For it was only him he saw the jumble in his mind. Those weren't words or anything. Those were the myriad of colours, each colour representing a particular feeling that burnt his soul.

'Jacob, don't.' Edward said reading his mind.

Jacob closed his eyes and then a pained look crossed his features as if he was almost dying and then he morphed to the big russet wolf. He growled at Edward viciously daring him to stop him.

_'Take care of Seth till I return, please. Do that at least for **her**.' _He said and then he propelled back and ran deeper to the jungle.

Edward could feel the dilemma, the paranoia in his mind, the guilt of not being able to protect her, the regret of not being able to tell her he loved her too, the pain of not being able to save her, the helplessness and frustration of not being to do anything cause he felt it too.

Bella squeezed his arms but the warmness didn't seep his skin and touch his soul cause the only one who had been able to do that currently laid on the floor, dead.

Edward's heart shattered and his body jerked involuntarily in mind-wrecking fit of pain when a loud baleful howl echoed distantly, in the woods.

* * *

**FIN..**

**Wow, my first Tragedy fiction. I know it's not that good and not that intense but still, tell me what you think, 'kay. And yeah, the italics are the thoughts of the Wolf mind, they share their minds, don't they?**

**I may update my other story very soon, maybe even today. I'm on toll here. Wow!  
**

**And please don't hate me for killing Leah. I must've been very sad when I wrote this too.**

**Anyway, take care.**

**~_Rain_.**


End file.
